


The One in which they were tired

by KakumeiNoHi



Series: The Stories of Winter and her Partner [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas Academy, Canon Universe, F/F, atlas academy headcanon, atlas military headcanon, rwby canon universe, rwby fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakumeiNoHi/pseuds/KakumeiNoHi
Summary: A 3rd shorter story to expand on "A Regular Night Off" and "Partners".........Being in a special program meant that the amount of training, lessons and the workload attached to that were enormous.As such it was now the end of a particularly exhausting week and Winter was completely drained.She slouched towards the lower bunk which was hers, only to simply drop down on it face down. She closed her eyes and groaned into her pillow, pulling it closer to her face...so much for always maintaining a perfect form...Luckily she was alone, if somebody saw her like this, she would never be able to live it down.Just as the thought of somebody maybe entering the room had left her mind she heard the door being unlocked. A measly “Nooooooooo...” was all Winter was capable of thinking as she heard the door open.
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Stories of Winter and her Partner [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The One in which they were tired

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some short academy time fluff, some more adult-life stuff and some steamy stuff will probably follow at some point :)

Winter entered their room. She was glad she and her partner had scored high enough during the initiation to be given the choice to stay as a pair only. Usually academies would group Huntsmen and Huntresses in teams of four.  
Since Atlas Academy was however closely tied to the Atlesian Military Force it also offered special programs that would allow educations for students as pairs or singles.  
These were mostly aimed at those students who solely wanted to join the military as special operatives after getting their licenses.  
To be able to apply and join such programs however one would have to pass through both the entry tests and the initiation with even more than just flying colors. The final choice about whether or not to ultimately enlist in the military had to be made after the second year.  
Winter and her partner managed to do just that well and since they hadn't met another pair during the initiation they decided that they might just as well opt for the option to stay alone.  
She didn't know about her partner Cassie, but Winter herself had already made up her mind about joining the military. She hadn't however dared to mention this when she had first announced that she was going to Atlas Academy and she had yet to break the news to her family.

For now however she figured that being at least paired up would leave some ambiguities as to her actual intentions and give her the necessary time to properly figure out her plans.  
That's why after all she didn't split up with her partner when their results were announced and they had to make their decisions. By no means had she maybe already taken a bit of a liking to the Faunus and been swayed by something like big teary eyes and hung down ears...seriously, after all of the theatrics that brat even had the audacity to snicker to the side, the moment Winter had agreed to sticking together and even be roommates. It had earned Cassie a slap on shoulder by Winter.

Since Atlas Academy was the most affluent of them all, it not only offered the dorm rooms for teams of four, but also single rooms or double rooms. Instead of the regular two walled bunk beds side to side and four desks, pair rooms however were only equipped with one bunk bed, two desks and they were half the size.  
Winter wasn't really interested in socializing with her classmates to begin with and while the fact that she was always friendly and flirty made her partner look fairly gregarious, she as well didn't seem too keen on the idea of sharing a room with a lot of people.

\-------

Come to think of it Winter had seen Cassie in the great hall the night before the initiation. She had noticed her because she was one of the students who had been in one of the quieter corners and keeping to herself.  
Winter herself was trying to get into one of those corners as well, but she only managed to get somewhere near. Cassie had been leaning on one of the windows, looking out to the sky not paying much attention to any of the other students.  
Winter wasn't really sure why Cassie actually seemed to prefer being alone or in very small groups, especially since Winter had since also noticed that she seemed to have become rather liked among most of the other students. Which was remarkable given how Atlesians in general weren't, to put it mildly, particularly friendly towards Faunus. But then again her partner could be considered rather charming in her own way.

Back in the hall Winter had noticed how even though everybody had changed into lighter sleepwear, Cassie was not only still wearing an emerald colored beanie, but had also pulled the hood of her sleeveless sweater over her head.  
Why would she wear two hats to sleep? Or to begin with? It wasn't until the moment they truly met during the initiation that Winter had found out why she had gone through all those lengths and that she had removed both of those hats in the end...

\-------

Being in a special program also meant that the amount of training, lessons and the workload attached to that were enormous.  
As such it was now the end of a particularly exhausting week and Winter was completely drained.  
She slouched towards the lower bunk which was hers, only to simply drop down on it face down. She closed her eyes and groaned into her pillow, pulling it closer to her face...so much for always maintaining a perfect form...Luckily she was alone, if somebody saw her like this, she would never be able to live it down.

Just as the thought of somebody maybe entering the room had left her mind she heard the door being unlocked. A measly “Nooooooooo...” was all Winter was capable of thinking as she heard the door open. She just didn't have it in her to get up.  
The door closed and she could hear her partner sigh deeply, Winter forced herself to turn her head slightly enough to see her partner slouching towards their beds. She stopped in front of the lower bed and simply dropped on top of Winter.  
Winter tried to lift herself to struggle against her partner's weight, only to immediately fall back. She groaned into her pillow: “Go awaaaaay.” She wasn't going to give up just yet.

“I can't move anymore. I'm too tired.”

“Get into your own bed.”

“It's too high up.” Cassie whined.

“Sleep on the floor.”

“Are you telling a Faunus to sleep on the floor, Schnee?”

“Oh, don't you dare play that card now.”

There was a moment of silence, neither one of them had the energy to continue their banter.

Finally her partner slowly and with what seemed like much _much_ effort started to pull herself off Winter and to the inside of the bunk bed. While doing that she put her arm around Winter's waist and turned them both on their sides.

“This works, right?” Her arm remained loosely on Winter.

Winter placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose. She was so tired.

“It's cold, let's cuddle, it's fine.”

Winter sighed. There was no way she had the energy to get up, change, get underneath the covers and properly lie down to sleep, presumably on the top bunk now as well. And just as she decided to simply resign to her fate, she noticed soft breathing behind her.

“Asleep already.” Winter sighed again, she suddenly shivered slightly and turned her head just enough to be able to look at her partner's sleeping face. It really was a little cold. Maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought at first. She moved back carefully and closed the small gap between them. Winter closed her eyes and she felt sleep finally starting to overwhelm her.


End file.
